Induction Motors
Induction motors have broad application in industry, particularly when large horsepower is needed. A three phase induction motor receives three phases of electrical voltage to produce a rotating magnetic stator field. A rotor contained within the stator field experiences an induced current (hence the term induction) which generates a rotor field. The interaction of the rotor field and the stator field causes rotation of the rotor.
A common rotor design is a "squirrel cage winding" in which axial conductive bars are connected at either end by shorting rings to form a generally cylindrical structure. The flux of the stator field cutting across the conductive bars induces cyclic current flows through the bars and across the shorting rings. The cyclic current flows in turn produce the rotor field.
The use of this induced current to generate the rotor field eliminates the need for slip rings or brushes to provide power to the rotor, making the design relatively maintenance free.